


Bitter sweets

by laskelleta



Category: Aladdin (1992), StarKid Productions Creator & Crew RPF, Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier - Team StarKid
Genre: First Period, Gen, Parental Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskelleta/pseuds/laskelleta
Summary: When Jasmine goes through something slightly traumatic and her maid is nowhere in sight, Ja'far must step up to the plate and help her through it.
Relationships: Jafar & Jasmine (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	Bitter sweets

Jasmine awoke slowly to the early spring sun shining through her window. She basked in the warmth and smiled before opening her eyes. She didn’t want to wake up. She wanted to stay in bed all day and rest. As she thought this, she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She shifted her bottom and realized she felt wet. She threw the covers off her body and screamed.

Ja’far had been awake for a few hours now. He was usually the first one up, aside from the servants who prepared breakfast. He was in his study organizing today’s lesson for the princess, when a scream tore through the air. Ja’far recognized it immediately as the princess, and ran to her room.

He didn’t even bother knocking when he got there. He threw the door open and saw Jasmine weeping in her bed.

“Princess,” he said, voice shaking.” W-what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“I-” she sobbed. “I don’t know. I’m… I’m bleeding.”

Realization dawned on Ja’far and he breathed an immense sigh of relief. 

“Where is Nabila?” he asked. The child’s maid was very idle, and rarely around. So he wasn’t surprised when she told him she didn’t know.

“Alright, my dear. Come on.”

“I can’t go anywhere.” She began to tear up again. “I’m dying!” She threw her arm over her eyes dramatically and fell back on the bed.

“You are not dying,” the vizier reassured her.

“Then what’s wrong with me?” she asked meekly.

“I… well… let’s get you all cleaned up first.”

So Ja’far took her to her private bath and undressed her. He ran her bath while she shivered in the open air. Once he determined there was enough water, he helped her in. She sat, her knees covering her chest, and for a moment neither of them said or did anything. Ja’far wished he knew what he was doing. He felt so useless in this moment, but he would not leave Jasmine. She had no one else to help her through this. Allah, if only Scheherazade was here!

“I um. Do you know… how to wash yourself?”

“Yes,” Jasmine said, quietly.

“Okay. I will leave a towel on your bed for you,” he said, rising.

“NO!” She shouted. “Please don’t leave me.” She blushed and looked away. Ja’far clearly knew what was going on with her body. And she didn’t want to try to figure it out on her own.

Ja’far knelt back down next to the tub. “I won’t.”

“Ja’far? What’s… why am I bleeding.”

Fuck.

Well, there was no point in treating her like a child. Goodness knows without his help she would never figure anything out.

“It’s called a menstrual cycle.”

“A what?” At least there was a name for it.

“Well it’s when your uterine lining breaks down-” he broke off when he saw no indication of understanding in her face.

“Do you know where babies come from?” He tried again, cringing at the question.

“From vaginas.”

Well at least he didn’t have to do the hard part.

“So picture the baby as an egg. Every month, an egg grows inside a woman. If a man comes along, he can make it into a baby. But if he doesn’t, the egg breaks down and has to leave the body. When it does, it comes out as blood. It’s very normal and there’s nothing wrong with you.”

Jasmine thought for a moment. “Does it happen to everyone?”

“Yes,” Ja’far said.

“How does a man turn my egg into a baby?”

“I- That’s… a question for another time. For now, your body is just getting rid of the empty egg. You’ll bleed for a few days and then it will go away.”

“Good,” Jasmine said, relieved.

“Until next month.”

“Wait,” Jasmine gripped the edge of the tub and looked at her father. “I have to do this again next month?”

“... Unfortunately, yes.”

“But then I’m done after that right?”

After Ja’far had explained that this was sort of a forever thing, and Jasmine had cried some more, Ja’far held out a towel and helped her dry off. He then took a rag off the wash basin and tore it in half, and handed it to the princess.

“Um, this is… to put in your pants. It will keep you from…”

He did not need to explain further and Jasmine took it from him.

Her advisor suggested she spend the day in bed, which was what she had wanted to do anyway. She crawled under the covers and tried to resettle. Ja’far came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Princess, there is something else.”

“There’s more?” she whined.

“Well, sometimes, not always, but sometimes it can hurt a little bit. I want you to know that it’s normal, and there’s nothing wrong going on inside of you. If anything like this ever happens again, you can always come get me. I will help you.”

Jasmine appreciated the sweet sentiment but was more preoccupied with the idea of pain accompanying this inconvenience. She thanked Ja’far and rolled over, covering herself completely with the blankets. Ja’far showed himself out.

Jasmine awoke hours later. She had a little bit of a cramp and felt like crying again, but Jafar had told her it was nothing to worry about. She sat up and saw something at the foot of her bed. She shifted her body and crawled toward it. It was a small halva resting on a napkin. She looked around to see if there was any sign of who might have left it. But it was here, in her room, on her bed, so clearly it was for her. With the idea completely justified in her head, she ate it. And while she enjoyed her dessert, Ja’far was on the other side of the palace, washing the sticky honey from his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know if they had napkins back then. I don't even know if my desserts are period accurate. I was supposed to go to bed but wrote this really quick. Also I did not proofread again.


End file.
